Welcome to the Asphalt Jungle
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: 1,000 years since the Hero of Time defeated Ganon, Hyrule has turned into an Asphalt jungle full of crime and darkness. One homicide detective "Linkin" along with his super-sexy partner "Mindy" must fight their way through "the Asphalt Jungle" of Hyrule.
1. Welcome to the Asphalt Jungle

It had been 1,000 years since the legendary Hero of Time saved Hyrule from Ganon and his legions of evil. Since then, the world of Hyrule has changed in more ways then one. For example, the vast endless fields of Hyrule have been replaced with an asphalt jungle of broken-down streets, crumpled buildings and a crime-rate so high it kisses the heavens. Horses have been replaces with smooth-riding cars, swords with guns and knights with hard-boiled policemen who don't take no for an answer. The only thing that remains of the old Hyrule is the ancient ruins of the Temple of Time, which has been made into a national landmark it is a symbol of all that was once good in the world, a light within a sea of darkness and despair.

It is within this city, on the bad side of town in Kokiri Street, that a homicide detective, detective Linkin Parks, lives in a ruin-down apartment with his super-sexy homicide partner "Mindy." Mindy was the kind of woman in her mid 20s who was so sexy that whenever a man saw her, it made him think of... sex. With her long tan legs and firm breasts, anyone could tell right away that she was a class-A knock-out. Linkin was the most baddass ball-bustin brawler homicide cop in town. With a height of 6.2 and arms so strong that even Chuck Norris would bow down before his manliness.

The story begins one morning around 7AM. The phone rang loud like a woman screaming in a dark alleyway about to be mugged. Linkin, still half dazed from sleep, answered it.

"Hello?" The voice of Linkin's boss, Chief Ingo, blasted through the other end.

"Parks, You and Mindy put some clothes on and go down to the docks! Some poor girl turned up dead around 3 this morning."

Linkin hung up the phone and turned over to wake up Mindy.

"Hey, we got to go down to the docks. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Dammit, I hate going to the docks! There's nothing their but a bunch of wanna-be gangsters!" said Mindy as she put on a leather jacket over a white top, which was one size too small. "Hey, the boss said some girl was killed so we have to go down there." said Linkin as he put on a long dark-green trench coat with a matching 1940s gangster hat.

They walked downstairs and out of the apartment where they got into Linkin's Hot-Rod Lincoln, Trail-Blazer, Super-Charge, Turbo XD, Pump-Action-Pimp sex car… which he called Epona.

The docks were once a pure snow-white beach with clean pure water called the Great Bay, but now, it's a breading ground of drug dealers who get their drug supplies from over seas. Two gangs ran the docks, the Day-breakers and the Night-shakers. The Day-breakers started work at 6AM and mainly worked on organizing the drug supplies to all the main crime bosses throughout the city. The Night-shakers started at 8PM and worked on unloading the drugs. Nobody ever wanted to go down to the docks at night. The Night-shakers were some bad motha-fuckers who would kill anyone on sight if they weren't one of them.

Linkin parked the car near one of the loading docks and got out. Mindy was already opening up a bottle of beer and chugging it down like it was water.

"Damn Mindy, take it easy! I'm pissed too because I didn't get my morning coffee, but that's no reason to get wasted."

"I don't care I told you I HATE the docks." She said as she broke the empty bottle against a brick wall.

Linkin walked up to the standard yellow DO NOT CROSS tape that surrounded the body.

"What do ya say Mido?" asked Linkin as he crossed over the tape.

"I don't know…. but I don't like it" said Mido as he was smoking a cigarette.

"She was a pretty girl wasn't she." said Mindy as she joined the men.

"Yeah she was but not anymore. Some sick bastard took care of that." said Linkin as he was examining the body.

The girl was around 16. Blood covered most of her face as if someone had a field-day with a razor blade. "Mido, take the body into forensics and see what they can find out." said Linkin as he walked away from the body.

"Sure thing, but what are you going to do?"

Linkin and Mindy were already back at the car when Linkin turned around to answer. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

About 30 minuets later, Linkin and Mindy were sitting at a table in a beat-down coffee shop near Kokiri Street.

Linkin sipped the coffee slowly then quickly stopped because it burned him.

"What's wrong Linkin?" asked Mindy as she was eating her blueberry pancakes.

Linkin got up from the table and looked at her, "my coffee… it's too hot."

"What are you going to do about it Linkin?"

Linkin walked slowly toward the counter with his coffee mug still in his hand. The guy behind the counter looked at him with disgust.

"What the hell do you want you damn copper-pig!"

"My coffee… It's too hot… it burned me."

"So, what the hell are you going to do about it ya pig!"

Linkin grabbed the guy by the shirt collar and pulled him over the counter with one hand, the other one still holding the coffee. He then slammed him against the wall to daze him.

"The hell man!"

Linkin then quickly grabbed the guy's hair and pulled his head back. With his other hand, he poured the hot coffee onto the guys face.

"AAGGHHA DAMN MAN!"

After all the coffee was gone, Linkin broke the mug over the guys face then threw him to the ground.

He then walked back to his table and sat down "That's what." He said as he stole one of Mindy's pancakes and ate it.

Later that day, Linkin and Mindy returned to their ruin-down apartment. The phone was ringing as they entered.

"Hello?" said Linkin as he put his keys on the table.

"Linkin, It's me Mido. Forensics found some fingerprints off the body. They belong to some big-time high-school football player named Lineback."

"Is he from that high school on Lon Lon Street?" asked Linkin as he started to light a cigarette.

"Yeah man, school is still going on so he should be there."

"Ok, Mindy and I will take care of it." Linkin hung up the phone and exhaled a stream of smoke. The smoke surrounded him and clouded his senses like the mist of a thousand misty mornings. "Come on Mindy. We're going to that high school on Lon Lon Street. Mido found the guy that killed that girl."

Lon Lon Street was on the south-west side of town which was once a vast cow farm many years ago. Now, it was just another crime-infested spider-web of gangsters and wise-guys. Linkin parked the car next to the football stadium and got out. Football practice was already going on as he walked onto the field.

"Mindy, you go up into the bleachers and cover me just in case things get out of hand."

"Sure thing Linkin." Said Mindy as she walked toward the bleachers. She was looking like some kind of sex machine as the sunlight shined on her long, smooth tan legs as she walked up the bleachers. Linkin made his way to someone who he thought was the coach.

"Are you the coach of this team?" asked Linkin

"you're damn right! What do you want here."

"I work for the police… homicide." Linkin said as he showed him his badge.

"One of your players is suspected of the killing of a 16 year old girl down at the docks. He goes by the name of Lineback."

The coach turned to his team and shouted out "Lineback! Get your ass over here!"

A tall, steroid-using teenager walked toward Linkin and the coach.

"This guy has some questions for you. He works for the police so don't be a smart-ass!"

Linkin examined the kid. He was about 5.9 wearing a long over-coat.

"Where were you between 2 and 3AM this morning?" asked Linkin still examining the kid. He noticed the kid put a lot of weight on his right leg.

"I was at a party all night." Suddenly, one of the other teenagers spoke up.

"No you weren't man! You left with your girlfriend around 2 last night!"

Lineback started to sweat as he was put under pressure.

"Kid, we found a dead teenager girl at the docks this morning with your fingerprints all over her. It's obvious that you did it, but what I want to know is why?"

Lineback played it cool while he answered.

"Hey man, I'm Captain Lineback of the football team. I can do whatever the hell I want. That girl was slowing me down. I need a real woman to satisfy my needs.

"Ok that's all I needed to hear. You're under arrest." Said Linkin as he started to get out his handcuffs.

"Like hell I am!" said Lineback as he started to run across the field.

Linkin quickly pulled out his gun and shot him in the right leg. Lineback fell down hard on the ground as blood sprayed from his leg and stained the grass. Linkin was almost standing over the kid when suddenly, Lineback pulled out a gun from inside his coat.

"Stay back man! I'm not afraid to blow you're brains out!" Linkin stayed cool as he put his hands in the air.

"Look kid, I haven't had my coffee this morning, so the last thing I need is for someone's brains to be splattered all over my clothes. I don't know about you, but I hate going down to the laundry-mat."

"Just shut up man! I'm going to do it! I'm going to blow you're fucking brains out!"

Suddenly, a gun went off, and Linkin's pants were covered in small pieces of brain and skull tissue. Mindy walked toward Linkin with a gun in her hand.

"Damn Mindy. Now I've got to go to the laundry-mat" said Linkin as he and Mindy were walked back to the car.

"Sorry baby but he had a gun on you."

"It's ok, but first I'm going to try and get some good coffee again." Said Linkin as he drove out of the parking-lot.

"you're going to go to a coffee shop looking like that?"

Linkin smiled as he wiped away some of the skull tissue from his pants.

"If anyone asks, I'll just say that's what you get when you work in the asphalt jungle."


	2. Milk Rage

It was another hot day on Kakiri Street. Linkin was on his way to the store to buy some cold milk. The AC had been out in his run-down apartment for days, and although he enjoyed watching Mindy walk around the place completely naked, he figured enough was enough. He got in his Hot-Rod-Lincoln, Trail-Blazer, supercharge, turbo, XD, pump-action-pimp sex car… which he called Epona, and drove down to the store.

The store was a sad little place full of overweight cashiers and mothers with bastard-children screaming their heads off. Linkin was in a daze since it was around 9 in the morning and he had yet to get a good cup of coffee, plus, he and Mindy had been up all night trying to work off their heat by having lots of sex. The only thing they accomplished however was the land-lord threatened to call the police if they didn't stop making so much noise.

Linkin dragged himself to the back of the store where the milk was. He was in luck, for there was just one left. However, as he was about to reach for it, a goron wearing a black bomber jacket with dark sun-glasses pushed him out of the way and grabbed it. Needless to say Linkin was pretty pissed, and he was just about to slam the goron's head through a nearby window hopefully cutting his face to pieces, but then he remembered what Mindy said to him before he left.

"If they don't have any milk, then at least try and pick up a bottle of scotch. Oh yeah, and a carton of cigarettes. Also, don't forget to pick up this months Cosmopolitan magazine, and if you have enough money left, see if you can pick up some cocaine from that crack house down on the corner. I feel like going to Mars tonight baby!"

Linkin was in one of the longer lines waiting to get checked out. His bag was full of everything Mindy wanted, except for the cocaine which he would have to get later. It might seem strange for a couple of homicide cops to be snorting cocaine, but in Hyrule, or what was left of it at least, cocaine was almost as useless as a placebo drug compared to the other hard stuff on the streets.

The goron that grabbed Linkin's milk was a couple of people ahead of him about to get checked out when suddenly he got up on the checkout counter and pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"All right all you mother-fuckers! I'm taking over this store see! Nobody try and be a hero and we'll all get along just fine!"

Everyone dropped what they were holding and put their hands in the air except for Linkin who remained calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I supposed to put my hands up? You didn't say anything about that. I don't know why everyone else is doing it." Said Linkin, as he still held on to his bag. He had a gun on him, but he wouldn't be fast enough to pull it out in time.

"I bet you think you're a real smart-ass don't ya!" said the goron as he pointed his gun at Linkin. "Let me tell you something wise-guy! If you don't put your hands in the air right now, I'm going to blow your fucking brains out!"

Linkin smiled as he formed his next move. "You know, you're the second person who said that to me. It must be some kind of new catch-phrase going around."

"That's it! I'm going to count to three, and if your hands aren't up by then, you're dead!"

"Don't bother I'll do it for you. 1. 2. 3!" At the exact moment that Linkin said 3, he threw the bag he was carrying toward the goron and slid to the side behind a display counter. He could feel the bullet from the goron's gun whooshing passed him as he dodged it by barely an inch.

The goron was about to fire again when suddenly Linkin jumped out with lighting speed and shot him in the arm with perfect accuracy. The goron dropped the gun and held his wounded arm. "The hell man! No-one's that fast! That's impossible!"

Linkin didn't bother to explain his almost inhuman speed as he ran toward the goron and grabbed him back his jacket collar.

"I've been wanted to do this since the moment I saw you!" said Linkin as he started running the goron head-first threw a window. The goron's face was cut to shreds by the broken glass, but Linkin wasn't finished yet. He pulled him back and ran his head yet again through another window. By this time, the goron's face was completely covered with blood.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet!" said Linkin as he picked the goron off the ground and threw him through yet another window causing the goron to land outside on the sidewalk. Linkin climbed out the broken window and walked toward him still not satisfied with the damage he had done.

"Come here. Come here! COME HERE!" shouted Linkin as he kicked the goron hard in the rips. The goron tried to crawl away, but was too slow. Linkin kicked him a few more times in the ribs until he saw a bus driving down the road in the distance. He then, pulled the goron up by the jacket collar.

"Looks like your bus is here." Said Linkin as he threw the goron in front of the on-coming bus. The bus didn't even bother to slow down as it rolled over the goron. The sound of broken bones and splattered guts could be heard as linkin walked back into the store.

He walked up to where the goron was at the counter. Everyone was staring at him horrified as he picked up the bottle of milk that started the whole mess.

"Did you already ring this up for him?" he asked the cashier as he held up the bottle towards her.

"Y... yes." She said in a voice that was barely audible.

"How much is it." Asked Linkin still holding the bottle.

"Don't worry about it…. It's on me." Said the cashier still dazed.

Linkin walked out of the store holding the bottle of milk which was slightly blood-stained, and got in his car. When he got back to his apartment, Mindy had finally decided to put some clothes on. She was lying on the couch wearing a bra and panties.

"What happened to you!" she asked as she sat up.

"Oh you know… same old same old." Said Linkin as he put the milk in the refrigerator.


	3. Midnight Delight LEMON

It was late at night in Linkin's run-down apartment. He and Mindy were having hot, steamy sex to try and pass the time since neither of them could sleep. As their bodies were intertwined with each other, the phone began to ring loudly which caused Linkin to pull out of Mindy and answer it.

"yes? Who is this and what do you want?" said Linkin. He was having trouble hearing the voice on the other end over Mindy's moans of pleasure since Linkin was still fingering her while he was on the phone.

"Is this Linkin the cop from upstairs?" asked the voice from the other end

Linkin stopped finger-banging Mindy since her moans were becoming too loud. However, Mindy wasn't ready for Linkin to stop.

"Don't stop Linkin! I want you to fuck my so hard hmmmm."

"Shut up Mindy I can't hear!" said Linkin as he pushed Mindy away from her

"Yeah this is Linkin, but I'm kind of busy right now. Is this important."

Linkin hoped that whoever was on the other line would say it was nothing and try back again in the morning because the idea of fucking Mindy all night long was the only thing he cared about.

"I think someone's broken into the downstairs utilities room. Could you go down there and check it out?"

The downstairs utility room was the life-force of the old building. It was located just one floor below ground level. The floor above that was the main office and every other floor were apartments. Since Linkin's apartment was on the very top level and since the elevator had been broken for years, he really didn't feel like going down all those flights of stares not when Mindy was crawling on her hands and knees toward him ready to suck his dick. Although, Linkin knew that if any one fucked around down in the utilities room, it could really fuck up the apartment's water and heating system.

"Fine damnit I'll take care of it!" With that, Linkin hung up the phone and started to get dressed

"Oh baby don't go! I'm so hot for you right now I just wanna fuck you're brains out!" said mindy. She then jumped on Linkin and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"This won't take long Mindy. I do need to check this out though. I can't have some air-head messing around down there." Linking put on a pair of faded pants and a white T-shirt and started to leave.

He made his way down the flights of stares fast since he wanted to get back to Mindy as soon as possible, and within a matter of minuets, he was outside the door which lead to the utilities room

As he slowly entered the room, He could see the dim orange lights of the street coming down from the one window the room had. It was enough light for Linkin to make out a figure in the shadows.

Linking slowly walked toward the figure and without any warning, he grabbed the person around the shoulders and swung him around to face him.

He was staring into a man in his mid 20s with dirty black hair and filthy clothes, yet his black leather jacket told Linkin that he was a member of the Street Tuff gain which hung around the west side of town, which in the old days used to be a thriving business district with a bank and a post-office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" said Linkin as he was still holding onto the Street Tuff.

""Hey man I just thought I could get some money from this place ya know!"

Linkin was furious. He broke away from fucking Mindy just for some common Street Tuff hood.

"Kid, I'm really not in the mood!" said Linkin as he let go of the hood

Just as Linkin did, the hood pulled out a knife and was about to stab Linkin, but Linkin was to fast and grabbed the hood's knife-hand and twisted it backwards causing him to drop the knife.

"So, you like playing with knifes hu? Well guess what kid me too!" said Linkin as he continued to twist the kid's hand until it broke.

The kid screamed in pain, yet he still wasn't finished. With his other hand, he pulled out yet another knife. This time Linkin wasn't fast enough, yet all the kid was able to do was wear part of Linkin's shirt off.

Linking grabbed the id's other hand and repeated the process causing the hand to break.

"Now you've really pissed me off! That was my favorite shirt! Lucky for you I'm in a hurry so I'll end this quick." Said Linkin as he picked up both of the knifes and ran both of them through the Street Tuff's chest. The Street Tuff screamed in pain, yet Linkin wasn't done yet. Once the knifes were all the way into his chest, he began to twist the blades all the way around until the Street Tuff finally bleed to death and fell on the cold hard floor.

"I told you I like playing with knifes." Said Linkin as he washed his blood-stained hands in a nearby sink.

When Linkin returned to his apartment, he kicked open the door to see Mindy completely naked laying in bed waiting for him. Linkin didn't waste any time as he ripped the remainder of his shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Hmmmm Linkin are you ready to fuck me again?" Said Mindy as she sat up and spread her legs revealing herself to him.

Linking got on his knees and started to lick Mindy's folds to make her wet so he could fuck her easier. He then spread her apart with his right index and middle finger and licked the inside of her. When his tongue made contact with her clit, she arched her head back and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh fuck Linkin that's soooo good. Don't stop! Lick me just like that!"

Linkin continued to play with her clit wither his tongue then he placed his middle finger inside of her and moved in and out slowly then fast. Mindy moaned even louder as his finger reached her clit

"oooohhhhh YEEES!! Fuck Linkin this is so good I can't take much more!"

Before Linkin pulled out, he rotated his finger inside of her slowly just like he did with the knife in the man's chest down in the utilities room. This sent Mindy over the edge. She screamed in pleasure and came all over his face. Linkin quickly licked up the remaining cum that was still on her as his dick grew harder by the second.

"Linkin give me your dick! I wanna play with it." Said Mindy as she got on her knees to face Linkin

She licked the head of his dick which made Linkin moan with pleasure. As she was licking his head, she ran her hand up and down his length slow then fast. Cum started to ooze out, but he wasn't down yet. Mindy then pressed her breasts against Linkin's balls while sucking his dick.

"Oh fuck Mindy! That feels amazing!" said Linkin as he started to sweat.

Mindy pulled away to stand up then jumped on Linkin. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she did earlier.

"Fuck me Linkin! Fuck my brains out!" Said Mindy as she rubbed her breasts in Linkin's face.

Linkin laid her on the bed and placed his dick near her wet pussy. He didn't enter her just yet. Instead, he slightly rubbed his head against Mindy's outer folds to tease her.

"OOOH FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" said Mindy as a strong tingling sensation came over her.

"Please Linkin fuck me now!" begged Mindy as the sensation was driving her crazy

Linkin obeyed and slowly entered inside of her. He worked up a good rhythm of going inside of her first slow then fast. Linkin couldn't hold it much longer and as he felt his climax approaching he sped up his rhythm and fucked her as deep as both of their bodies could allow

"Linkin… I can't hold out any longer I'm gonna cum!" said Mindy as she gripped the bed sheets trying to hold on

They came together and screamed with pleasure. When it was over, Linkin and Mindy both got into bed and started to fall asleep until Linkin realized something.

"Oh damn. Tomorrow's Monday. We've gotta get up and go to work in about 2 hours."


	4. Welcome to Hotel Hell soft LEMON

Welcome to Hotel Hell

Late one Friday night, Linkin and Mindy were having hot, steamy sex in their apartment when the phone rang. Linkin could hardly hear it over Mindy's screams of orgasmic pleasure. "Hell? Whoever this is I'm kind of busy right now." Said Linkin as Mindy continued to scream with pleasure as Linking continued to fuck her. "Will you two stop fucking around!" shouted the voice at the other end which belonged to the police chief. "Some StreetTuff zoras are causing all kinds of trouble down at the Stock Pot Hotel!" I want you and Mindy to put some damn clothes on and get over there!"

Linkin and Mindy started to get dressed while Linkin filled her in as to what was going on. "I can't believe those damn StreetTuffs are fucking around again!" said Mindy as she slipped into a tightly fit pair of blue-jeans. "This is the second time this week those guys have caused trouble. Remember the StreetTuff that broke in here a few days ago?" said Linkin as he put on his long black over-coat. "I remember that was the night you fucked my brains out. Said Mindy as she started to load her gun with six bullets. She wad determined to make each of them cause unbelievable pain to whomever they were hit by.

The Stock-Pot hotel was just down the street from where Linkin and Mindy lived. Like everything else in the asphalt jungle, the Stock-Pot hotel was a broken-down hotel with each room more banged up than the last. The plumbing hardly ever worked which caused many of the floors to stay flooded. The wallpaper was non-excitant, and the wallpaper that somehow survived the harsh treatment of the hotel's decay over the years was faded to a point of near transparency. The local drug dealers and prostitutes that stayed at the hotel couldn't care less of the many flaws of the place. As long as the hotel had four walls and a roof, everyone was happy. The hotel was run by a used-up prostitute named Anju. It was said that many years ago when Anju was still a young woman, her foxy attitude and sex-appeal could out-match even Mindy's. Now Anju was middle-aged and the harsh treatment of live had all back taken away her beauty and her will to fight. She and the hotel were the same. Both of them were on the verge of falling apart.

Linkin parked the car in front of the hotel and he and Mindy walked in. Anju, out of breath and covered in sweat, met them at the front desk. Her clothes were torn in several placed and it was obvious that she had somehow managed to escape from a fight, or perhaps something worse.

"What's going on here Anju?" asked Linkin as he looked around the hotel. The place looked as run-down as always. The only difference was that there was more blood on the walls then their normally was. "A group of zoras came in here about an hour ago. They said that half of them wanted rooms on the second floor, and the other half wanted rooms in the basement. About ten minutes later, I heard gun-shots and people screaming all over the hotel." "Do you remember how many their were?" asked Linkin. "There were six of them. All of them looked like they were StreetTuffs, but that didn't bother me. The streeTuffs come here every once in a while" said Anju. "Well that's perfect baby! That makes three for me and three for you" said Mindy happily. "Mindy, you take the basement and I'll take the second floor. Be careful though. These streetTuffs don't play around."

As Linkin climbed up the stairs to the second floor, he could here people screaming in the distance. "What the fuck man! Why don't you let us go! We didn't do anything." Linkin could hear a sizzling sound as if something was being burned fallowed by the screams of the voice once again. "AAAAGH FUCK MAN!" Linkin was near the room were the voices were coming from. The door was opened just enough for him to look inside without being noticed. In the room, Linkin saw three zoras with black leather jackets and blood-stained jeans standing over a man tied to a chair. One of the zoras was holding a lit cigarette close to the man's face. "Now look stoner, we didn't say you did anything. All of us are just really bored so we figured we would come here and start killing people." The Zora was about to burn the flesh off the man's face again before Linkin kicked open the door and pulled out his gun.

When Mindy walked down the last step of the stairs down to the basement, her boots were immediately covered in two inches of water. The entire basement was flooded, but this was normal since the hotel's water-pipes were in terrible shape. As she walked carefully down the basement hall, she notices the lights flicker on and off. As she looked around on the wall, she saw a banged-up fuse box which was barely attached to the wall. Electrical sparks were shooting out of it every so often. "fuck! If that thing falls, I'm in a lot of trouble" Mindy thought as she examined the fuse box. Just hen, three zoras came out of the room across the hall. Judging by all the smoke that was flowing out of the room, and the fact that the zoras were all laughing and hanging onto each other, it was clear that they were all stoned. Mindy formed a plan as she saw the zoras walking towards her. "Hey baby! What are down you down here…. Wait… what!" said one of the zoras as he stumbled towards Mindy. "Hey boys, I heard you guys were having a party, so I thought I would come down here and show you guys a good time." Said Mindy in her smooth and seductive voice. The zoras started to stumble towards her. Thanks to the side-effects of all the weed the zoras obviously had, the thought of sex was the only thing on their mind. It clouded their judgment completely. "not so fast boys. Let's go in the next room and I'll give you guys pleasure beyond your wildest wet-dreams. Mindy led the zoras to the room across the hall. In the room, Mindy took each of the mattresses that were on the two beds and put them side-by-side on the wet floor. She then went into the bathroom and pulled off a large amount of toilet paper. After spending about a minute forming three blindfolds out of the soft fabric, She walked back into the room. "Now boys I want all of you to but these on and lay down on the bed with your pants off and your dicks out" Said Mindy as she handed each of them a blindfold. The zoras obeyed her without question.

"Well isn't this a damn shame" said Linkin as he held the gun towards the zoras. "I was hoping this would be more fun. I mean at the very least I was hoping to chase one of you down the hall fore a while, but I guess I'll just kill all of you right now." Linkin fired the gun and blew the heads off of two of the zoras. Thick blood and rain tissue covered the walls as the remaining zora and the man in the chair started to scream. "Everyone just shut the fuck up! I don't even know why you're screaming!" said Linkin as he looked at the man in the chair. "I'm here to save you and all you can do is scream your fucking head off!" Linkin held his gun pointed at the remaining zora's head. "fuck this! I want a chase and damnit I'm gonna get a chase. I'm gonna count to ten, during that time I want you to make a break for it so I can chase you down the hall" said linkin as he still held the gun towards the zora. The zora started to back away out of the room slowly as Linkin started to count. "1, 2, 3, 7. 9. 10! Here I go!" the Zora was halfway down the hall screaming his brains out as Linkin chased after him. He fired once but missed as the zora turned the corner at the last second. The zora slid into one of the rooms as Linkin was chasing him. The room had a closed window which leads to a fire escape. The zora didn't bother to open it up as he smashed through the class which cut him very badly. When Linkin entered the room. He notices the broken window and stained of blood covering it. "What a dumbass. I know these windows are hard to open, but he didn't have to jump through it. That's a sign of pure laziness" said Linkin as he calmly walked toward the window and opened it. The zora was almost down the fire escape before Linkin jumped over the railing of the fire escape and nearly crashed into the ground below before he grabbed the edge of one of the railings of the last flight of stairs down. The zora was just a few steps below him before Linkin pulled himself over the railing and grabbed the zora from behind. "Hey man you win ok!" said the zora as Linkin continued to have a tight grip around his neck. "I know." said Linkin as he shot the zora in the leg. Before the zora's screams could be heard, Linkin ran his face into the hard brick wall of the hotel and started grinding his face against the hard cement. Blood stained the brick wall as pieces of flesh started to fall of the zora's face. Linkin then pulled the zora's head back and slammed him against the wall until he heard his skull crack. "Fire escapes are for emergency only" said Linkin as he threw the zora over the railing and climbed through the window back inside.

The three Zoras had their dicks out ready for the pleasure Mindy was about to provide for them. She bent down and started to stoke two of the zora's dicks which each of her hands while her mouth sucks the remaining one. She continued this alternated between hand and mouth with each zora until all of them were moaning and panting like dogs. Each of their dicks were firm and stuck up in the air while their balls grew more closer to their dicks. This was what Mindy was waiting for as she started to rub and lick the zora's balls. "Are you boys ready for some real fun?" asked Mindy as she got up. The zoras moaned in response as pleasure over filled them. She then pulled out a sharp jagged knife that she kept inside her jacket pocket. "Ok boys. Here it comes" said Mindy as she squeezed each of the zora's dicks gently which caused the zoras to moan even more. Suddenly, Mindy jabbed the knife into each of the zora's ball-sacks one after the other. Blood, along with other fluids, spilled out of each of the zoras as an un-worldly pain came over all of them. Mindy then flipped the mattress over causing the zoras to land in the wet floor below. She could still hear the sounds of pain coming from the zoras as she walked down the hall and up a couple of stairs. Before she left completely, she shot the fuse box off the wall causing the electricity to make contact with the wet floor. For a few more seconds, Mindy could hear the screams of the zoras as she was at the top of the stairs before all the lights in the basement went out and the noises stopped.

"well it looks like our job here is done" said Linkin as he and Mindy stood at the front desk in front of Anju. "Sorry about the power going out in the basement Anju" said Mindy as she and Linkin were about to leave. Don't worry about it. You two took care of those StreeTuffs and that's all I care about" said Anju as Linkin and Mindy left. "I've got a bad feeling about these StreetTuffs. It's not like them to act this way" said Linkin as they started to drive down the road. "Hmmm don't worry about it baby" said Mindy as she began to run a hand along the front of Linkin's paints. Let's just go back home and make sweet love." "Damn Mindy you're more fired up then normal. What's going on?" Mindy smiled and licked her lips. "Let's just say there's a taste in my mouth that I'm dying to get rid off."


End file.
